


slow dancing in the dark

by anticentristpropaganda



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, TW: Slurs, cute husbands dancing, i hope this makes sense, sad at the end tho, written from nazi's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticentristpropaganda/pseuds/anticentristpropaganda
Summary: ancap throws a charity ball. naturally, nazi and tankie are disgusted.
Relationships: authunity
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	slow dancing in the dark

I look so fucking ridiculous.

Tankie caressed the lapels of my suit, straightening my tie. 

"You look vonderful, Nazi." he smiled.

"I look like a cocksucker." I scoffed.

"Vell, is that not an correct assumption?" he smirked at me.

I would step on his boots, but he didn't even make an effort to dress for tonight. I wish I had followed suit. 

Ancap made us come to his ridiculous 'charity' ball. Tankie and I were waiting out the events of tonight, in a small, empty room as far away in the building as we could get in the event hall. 

We can quietly hear the muffled music coming from a distance. Ancap and his stupid displays of wealth. We took one glance at the interior and left. Flowers, diamonds, chandeliers, all of it. Tankie looked borderline sick.

But he outstretches his hand and says, "Dance?" 

I glared at him, but accepted. He wrapped his arm around my back, pushing my ear to his chest. He intertwines his fingers in mine, humming poorly along with the melody.

I sway back and forth with him, basking in his touch. "Holding my hand is kinda degenerate, yaknow." I mumbled. "Vhat, vhere else should I put it?" he smirked, moving his hand to my ass.

I panicked as I heard the door creak, a familiar face entering. 

Ancap stumbles in with bottle of whiskey in hand. "Oh fuck!" he shouts, speech slurred. I yanked away from Tankie's touch, feeling my pulse accelerate and nerves alight. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This is the opposite of what was supposed to happen. 

"This queer bothering you?" smirked Ancap.

"Oh yeah. Faggot was holding my ass down!" I chuckled. I look back at Tankie, smile dropping. 

In the short time I've known Tankie, the easier I've come to understand his emotions. He speaks with conviction in his voice and assertiveness in motions. I've never seen him upset until now.

I've never seen the look in his eyes on any man, much less him. He is shattered. But I keep my mouth shut.

Because it is more important to keep my greatest secret,

then to keep my greatest love.


End file.
